


No More Good Days

by jamie_lee



Series: экзорцизм [1]
Category: From Paris with Love (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Demons, Gen, Language, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Religion, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарли разделял бизнес на два направления: прибыльный и проигрышный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> для Хиз

1.  
Чарли разделял бизнес на два направления: прибыльный и проигрышный. И если от первого ты получал деньги, выпивку, быть может немного женского внимания, то от второго ничего, кроме боли в заднице, дождаться было нельзя. Экзорцизм - тот же бизнес, только назван на свой лад. Получай денежки от тюкнутых в своем помешательстве мамаш, решивших, что в их ненаглядную дочурку (сыночка, племянника, нужное подчеркнуть) вселился сам Вельзевул (некоторых баб просто не следовало учить читать, считал Чарли) и сматывай побыстрей из города.  
Отчего-то вся эта демоническая хрень просто обожала вселяться в молоденьких красоток, едва-едва вступивших в пубертатный период. У них обычно оказывались безразличные отцы и изнывающие по ласке мамаши, пусть и ебнутые сверх меры. Нечисть еще любила и выбрать себе сосуд покрасивее.  
Это все, разумеется, входило в раздел "бизнес прибыльный".  
Были и другие варианты развития событий, которые Чарли любил гораздо меньше, уж слишком хлопотными они обычно бывали. Проигрышная часть его собственного малого бизнеса, когда тьма вплеталась в оболочку, выжигая все внутри, когда призывно изгибались губы и раздвигались колени, а тварь внутри выглядела почти дремлющей. Мамаши были спокойны, путы на кровати ослаблены, святые книги заботливо сложены на столике. Дело дрянь, понимал тогда Чарли, выпивая кружечку чая с домашней мятой, слушая, что в услугах экзорциста данная семья более не нуждается. Чарли не нравилось слово "экзорцист", попахивало чем-то религиозным, а с этим он покончил пару лет назад. Чарли предпочитал называть себя чистильщиком. Он поднимался на второй этаж - отчего-то девичьи спальни всегда располагались наверху - чуть улыбался в ответ на томный взгляд и тщательно заклеивал твари рот клейкой лентой. А после доставал из-под полы потертой куртки пистолет, по привычке бормоча под нос молитвы, и вышибал мозг тому, что когда-то было любимой дочкой. Мамаши спали сладко, не подозревая снотворного из-за мяты, и это было славно, потому что порой одним выстрелом не ограничивалось.  
И откуда только в этих хрупких потаскушках черпала силы тварь, живущая внутри?.. Они вырывались, они кричали, шипели, плевались, изрыгали из себя проклятия, достойные портовых грузчиков, казалось, они прокусывали кляпы клыками, желая добраться до него, разодрать шею и испить крови.  
Гребаные сучки, думал Чарли в джипе, вытирая рукавом кровь со лба. Гребаные сучки.  
Если тварь проросла так глубоко, что нельзя выдернуть ее обычным обрядом, лучше всего помочь малышке пулей.  
Аминь, красотка с большими сиськами, тебя, наверное, никто не разу не тронул.  
Аминь, рыжая ведьма, твоя родинка под глазом наверняка сводила всех с ума.  
Аминь, блондиночка, будь ты постарше лет хотя бы на пять, будь ты в своем уме...  
Аминь.  
Чарли нажимал на газ, и оставлял город позади, не заботясь о том, что будет после.  
Бизнес бывал только двух видов, и черт возьми, Чарли даже не сомневался в этом.

 

2.  
Городок тянул на три балла из десяти - сухо, пусто, ни одного приличного бара, да еще и пыль. Много пыли, которая, казалось, осела не только на домах, калитках и брошенных у обочин машинах, но и на самих жителях. Бесцветные, молчаливые, они сторонились Чарли, наблюдая за ним издалека. В тягостной тишине чудилась какая-то неясная угроза, словно эти нелепые фермеры могли за минуту собраться на главной площади с факелами и вилами, выкрикивая проклятия.  
Отличное сравнение, скептически решил он про себя, именно этого ему как раз не хватало. Приключений на задницу, стычки с какими-то провинциалами.  
Одноэтажная Америка, мать ее, как можно не любить ее?  
В баре было тихо, владелица протирала мутные стаканы и никак не реагировала на появление нового человека. Никакого удивления или беспокойства.  
\- У вас есть?...  
\- Только местное пиво, - она не дослушала до конца, видимо, раздраженная часто задаваемым вопросом. - Будете?  
\- Будьте любезны, - Чарли обаятельно улыбнулся, но на нее это никак не повлияло. У барменши был маленький рот с поджатой верхней губой, выцветшие голубые глаза и светлые волосы, заколотые в строгий пучок. Она больше походила на учительницу начальных классов.  
Пиво было холодным и неожиданно вкусным. Не высший класс, конечно, но для подобного места - удивительно хорошим.  
\- Приятный у вас городок, - Чарли огляделся по сторонам, кивнув наблюдающим за ним завсегдатаям. Те продолжали смотреть на него так же внимательно, как и раньше. - Тихий.  
\- Как скажете, - она поставила стаканы на верхнюю полку, даже не взглянув на него.  
Беседа явно не задавалась, а все... странные новости Чарли обычно узнавал в таких местах. Покупаешь пинту пива, к тебе подсаживается какой-нибудь скучающий посетитель и начинает рассказывать что-то необычное.  
Эй, приятель, а ты слышал, что одна из наших, ну, Мэри, ты ее не знаешь, родила трехпалого младенца? Чертовы военные.  
Эй, приятель, а ты знаешь, что пропал мой лучший друг? Полез в горы этой ночью, хотел отлить, отошел-то на пару миль всего, ну, честно говоря, я даже и не знаю, что там было. Пошел - и пропал. Чертовы зеленые человечки  
Эй, приятель, говорили они, наклонившись совсем близко, так, что несвежее дыхание перебивало запах алкоголя, а знаешь, у нашей Анны, этой красотки, дочь совсем умом тронулась. Рычит, говорит что-то неясное, воет. Привязали крошку к кровати, прикинь? Чертовы бабы, говорят, будто дьявол вселился. Это все правительский заговор, помяни мое слово, приятель.  
\- Обычно в самых тихих местах происходит самые странные вещи, - Чарли произнес это непринужденно, но его молчаливая собеседница коротко хмыкнула.  
\- Боюсь, не в наших местах, уважаемый. У нас все чинно-мирно, - она наклонилась к нему так близко, что он мог видеть темную ложбинку между ее крепких грудей. - Как насчет того, чтобы тебе допить свое пиво и езжать дальше?  
\- Как я могу отказать такой красивой женщине? – Чарли получил в награду кислую улыбку и отсалютовал стаканом. Поспешный уход в таких случаях решение глупое, обозначающее собственную слабость, потому он допивал свою порцию медленно, смакуя каждый глоток. Где-то на улице хлопнула дверь, сердитый женский голос зазывал детей домой, послышалась россыпь тяжелых шагов. Все словно торопились на праздник, да и сама хозяйка поглядывала на вход. Где-то в подсобке у нее стоят вилы и факел, хотя, что мелочиться, у такой ведьмы непременно должна быть метла.  
\- Благодарю, - Чарли шутливо поклонился и положил на прилавок деньги. Этот жест привлек, наконец, ее полное внимание. Только не к нему, а к его рукам. К кольцу.  
\- Вы экзорцист? - она нахмурилась, вновь сбившись на официальное обращение. - Читаете над одержимыми псалом и брызжете на них святой водой?..  
\- Почти, - Чарли ухмыльнулся. Инстинкты встали на дыбы, призывая его валить. Что-то должно было случиться, и это, черт возьми, совсем не его дело. - Произвожу обряд очищения плотскими удовольствиями. Знаете, святой секс...  
\- Чепуха, - барменша почти выплюнула это слово. Щеки у нее раскраснелись, и она стала практически красоткой. Этакая возмущенная красотка-моралистка, надо же. - Нельзя изгнать дьявола, несчастным поможет лишь очищение огнем.  
\- Я приму к сведению, - Чарли открыл дверь, надеясь глотнуть свежего воздуха, но даже снаружи все было затхлым. Он всегда поражался тому, как на такие города опускаются сумерки. Казалось, еще десять минут было светло, а сейчас улицы словно утонули в дыме.  
Дверь за ним щелкнула, раздраженный голос воззвал к оставшимся сидеть, и Чарли решил, что и так задержался в городе слишком долго. Главное правило успешного бизнесмена - не суйся не в свою область. Если в городке все с катушек двинулись - это не его дело. Если где-то на городской площади сейчас мэр города на земле будет трахать местную девственницу, чтобы урожай был богатым - это не его дело.  
Где-то вдалеке раздались удивленные, раздраженные и злые выкрики, словно кто-то обнаружил пропажу главного блюда, но опять же - это не его дело.  
Машина была там же, где он ее и припарковал, ничего не проткнуто и не сперто, слава Богу, даже двери не открыты. Не то, чтобы Чарли так сильно любил тачки, но их удобство даже он не мог не признать.  
В боковом зеркале отразились огни мощных фонарей, словно на облаве, и Чарли уже завел мотор, когда позади - каких-то четыре метра - появилась малышка-барменша. У нее не было метлы, надо же. Даже биты не было, какое разочарование.  
\- Эй, мистер, - окликнула она. Голос у нее был почти испуганный, точно дьявольские псы наступали ей на пятки. - Мистер, помогите...  
Он ненавидел вмешиваться не в свои дела, но, в конце концов, не был такой уж задницей, чтобы отказать в помощи женщине. Пусть она и производила впечатление редкостной сучки. Поэтому он попытался заглушить мотор.  
Не вышло - куда-то под горло неприятно уперся ствол его же оружия - его, блядь, глока! - и твердый голос тихо сказал "езжай".  
\- Приятель, кажется, ты выбрал не ту машину, - Чарли подумал о том, что можно сделать с наглецом. Из зеркала заднего обзора на него смотрели огромные выцветшие голубые глаза. Точь-в-точь, как у барменши. Как линялая тряпка, раздраженно решил он. Ствол с еще большей силой уперся в горло.  
\- Езжай, черт возьми!  
С ненормальными спорить нельзя, нужно немного подождать, это Чарли знал великолепно. Джип послушно зарычал, а женщина позади изменилась в лице. В руках у нее невесть откуда появилось узи.  
\- Он там! Он там!..  
Машина рванулась с места в тот момент, когда прогремели первые выстрелы. Радовало, что стреляла та как баба, и промазала, лишь царапнув пулей кузов. Его незваный пассажир уже давно не держал Чарли на мушке, напряженно наблюдая за оставшимися позади горожанами, а было их не мало. Может, ты красотку должен был трахать, вовсе не мэр?  
Может, плодородная женщина была вовсе не юна?  
Это не дело Чарли. Как только они отъедут достаточно далеко, он отмудохает маленького ублюдка и бросит посреди дороги.  
Это не его чертово дело.

 

3.  
Чарли бил вполсилы, только для того, чтобы разбить противнику губу. Даже не нос, что было бы гораздо неприятнее. Да он, черт возьми, сегодня был просто невероятно щедр и добр.  
\- Пошел вон, - он за шиворот вытащил парня наружу, для острастки ударив под дых. Опять же, не изо всех сил, пусть этого и хватило, чтобы тот согнулся, хватая ртом воздух. Даже не пытался сопротивляться, надо же. Из-за ворота грязной рубашки вывалился маленький серебряный крестик.  
Город остался на два часа позади, обожженную степь заливало красным цветом. Дурной час, сразу за этим светом придет чернильная ночь, а с ней койоты. Чарли оставит для них подарок этим вечером.  
Парень смотрел упрямо, чуть морщась от боли, даже не стирал рукой кровь, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек. Было в нем что-то от ребенка, привыкшего получать оплеухи за обеденным столом, но все равно тянущегося за лишним куском хлеба.  
\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он. – Помогите.  
Так же звала и та ненормальная баба, прежде чем начала палить в него. Даже смотрела наверняка таким же взглядом, благо, глаза одинаковые.  
\- Советую вернуться к мамочке. Думаю, блудного сына она не пристрелит.  
\- Не пристрелит, - согласился тот. – Вы… вы можете застрелить меня сами?  
\- Ты умом тронулся? – Чарли сжал его подбородок и щеки, заставив глядеть в глаза. Зрачки не расширены, парень не под кайфом. Даже алкоголем не пахнет, только выглядит чересчур уж решительно. – Вали домой и попроси кого-нибудь из друзей. Кажется, они с удовольствием.  
\- Нет. Никто не будет стрелять. А самому нельзя – это грех, - он вцепился руками в полу куртки Чарли, подходя совсем близко. – У вас оружие. Вы убивали.  
Его логика была подобна извращенной логике ребенка, выросшего в закрытой среде. Человек с оружием – убийца, человек с Библией – священник, человек с жетоном – шериф. Только черное и белое, никаких полутонов, никаких переходов.  
Парень подошел слишком близко, и вновь получил в челюсть, на этот раз чуть посильнее. Должен остаться синяк, если, конечно, он будет виден сквозь эти грязные разводы.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил парень, даже не разгибаясь. На песок, мгновенно впитываясь, закапала кровь, темная, словно нефтяные разводы. Словно жижа из канализации.  
\- Если тебе так хочется умереть, что ж ты убегал от своих друзей?  
\- Считайте меня трусом, - он медленно улыбнулся, облизывая нижнюю губу. – Считайте меня лицемером, но выстрел в висок кажется мне более заманчивым, чем костер на площади.  
Разложить костер, ввести жертвенного ягненка и плясать вокруг, дожидаясь, пока милостивый Бог одобрит жертву.  
Сжечь нечестивого, чтобы стадо не пострадало от одной особи.  
\- Я не собираюсь тратить на тебя патроны, парень. Все ваши городские забавы и обряды – не мое дело. Иди по дороге из желтых кирпичей, найди свое пугало и расскажи ему, что ты хочешь вернуться в Канзас. Только дай я тебе расскажу кое-что, Элли. Ты в него никогда не вернешься, твой дом сожгли, твою собачку сожрали, а родители умерли, дожидаясь дочурку.  
\- Вы не можете оставить меня здесь, - теперь в его голосе прорезались нотки паники. Теперь в его решимости скользил старый, загнанный поглубже животный страх. – Только не так. Я опасен.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Оно… оно спит во мне. Глубоко внутри, оно спит. Выходит изредка. Чудовище, демон, дьявол, он насмехался над отцом Генри, когда тот читал молитвы. Он выплевывает нечистоты и ругательства, он говорит… Он говорит то, что я бы не сказал никогда. Это не я. Он убил Ника, - вот теперь его зрачки расширились, как у наркомана. Вот теперь он походил на перепуганного безумца. – Мать думала, что это душевная болезнь, когда в тебе два человека сразу, такое бывает. Ник пытался утихомирить того, и он. Я. Мы уничтожили его. Его глаза… Он весь…  
Парня начала трясти мелкая дрожь, но он упрямо сжал челюсти и поднял взгляд на Чарли.  
\- Вы экзорцист. Я прятался в подсобке, я видел вас. Сегодня меня должны были очистить огнем, потому что обряд изгнания не помогает.  
\- Ты чокнутый, - спокойно сообщил ему Чарли. Он уже встречался с такими ненормальными, их было полно в каждом городе. Они ходили по улицам и рассказывали о приближении конца света. Маленький чокнутый антихрист, он точно не был одержим. – Я не собираюсь тебя убивать.  
Тварь в нем не бесновалась, не щурилась сыто, словно спала где-то в глубине, чего быть точно не могло. Святое распятие свободно скользило по бледной коже, не оставляя никаких следов. Он было просто ненормальным из города ненормальных, пострадавший от охоты на ведьм.  
Где-то вдали послышался шум мотора. Минут десять езды, прикинул Чарли. Неужели за малышкой Элли послали летучих обезьян?.. Кого-то, кто отвезет ее в изумрудный город, где давным-давно вырвали из стен все драгоценные камни, оставив пустые грязные дыры, привезут на площадь и сожгут, дабы священный дым вернул покинувшего их Гудвина, ведь солома в животе Страшилы сгнила еще прошлым летом.  
\- Садись, черт возьми. Попробуешь взять оружие, и я сделаю так, что костер покажется тебе раем, понял? – парень согласно закивал и потянулся к ручке дверцы. – Вперед, черт тебя возьми!  
\- Было бы лучше, если бы…  
\- Будет замечательно, если ты заткнешься, - Чарли выжал сцепление. – Помни, что я сказал тебе о Канзасе, Элли.  
\- Джим.  
\- Что?  
\- Джеймс Рис.  
\- Джейми, значит, - машина рванула с места, подняв облако пыли. – У вас отстойный городок, Джейми.  
Тот глядел на него выжидающе, словно Чарли упустил какую-то важную деталь. Ах да, правила приличия требовали представиться.  
\- Уэкс.  
\- Уэкс..?  
\- Просто Уэкс. Я довезу тебя по первого города и выброшу там. Надеюсь, страна Жевунов тебе понравится.  
Говорят, они нашли придавленный волшебным домиком труп своей злой владычицы и сожрали его, медленно, кусок за куском. Волшебная страна должна быть волшебной всегда, а зло нужно уничтожать.

 

4.  
Это был один из самых паршивых мотелей, в которых Чарли приходилось останавливаться, но ему необходимо было сделать пару звонков и переночевать на какой-нибудь горизонтальной поверхности, а прицепившемуся к нему мальчишке хоть слегка привести себя в порядок.  
Денег у придурка не было. Отчего-то у попадавших в неприятности никогда не было с собой даже жалкой двадцатки, только бесполезные шмотки, за которые с трудом и десятку в ясный день получить можно.  
Как Рис будет добывать себе деньги потом – не его дело.  
Комната была скудно обставлена, жесткое кресло и кровать, заправленная грязным покрывалом. О природе пятен на нем Чарли, как всегда, предпочитал не задумываться, справедливо полагая, что так проще.  
\- Иди в душ, - он недовольно подтолкнул застрявшего на пороге и оглядывающегося вокруг парня. Привыкай, Элли, это уже не Канзас, и никогда им не будет. Спишь на кресле. Я скоро буду.  
Чарли не стал дожидаться ответа и направился к автомату, висящему на углу. За спиной раздался щелчок закрывающейся двери, и ему бы стоило научить это недоразумение на будущее, для чего нужен замок.  
Кнопки на автомате были протертыми и продавленными, а сама трубка выглядела так, словно ею молотили по стене в припадке неконтролируемой злобы.  
Вполне возможно.  
Ответили ему спустя пару гудков; мерзкий старый засранец, похоже, решил отвалиться спать сегодня пораньше.  
\- Какого хуя?  
\- Уж не твоего, - Чарли хмыкнул, услышав в ответ еще парочку цветастых выражений. – Эй, Билл, как здоровье? Стоит?  
\- Иди нахрен, - Билл был таким же Биллом, как Чарли Джоном или Тимом, но каждому дается право свыше спиздить чьи-то документы и надеть чужую личность, особенно если в результате она сидит, как влитая. – Чего надо?  
\- Информации, - Чарли оперся локтем о загаженный парапет, мелькнула и сразу же пропала мысль о том, что делать этого не стоило бы. Брезгливость была не сильной его стороной. – Есть что новое?  
\- Ты сейчас где?  
\- В стране Жевунов.  
\- Отлично. Если двинешь на запад, в сторону океана, найдешь ближайший магазин электроники и купишь себе лэптоп, чтобы узнавать новости самостоятельно, - Билл тяжело вздохнул, щелкнул зажигалкой. Где-то за статическими помехами недовольно проворчала что-то женщина. – На западе от тебя, если я правильно помню эту местность, есть небольшой городок, Хэппивиль.  
\- У них должны быть неплохие запасы кокаина для такого названия, - хмыкнул Чарли. Трубка в ответ заворчала еще сильнее.  
\- Меня не ебет. У них там что-то с подростками, думаю, липа. Но денег срубить можно в любом случае, распиши им каких-нибудь ужасов, как ты умеешь.  
\- Спасибо, так и сделаю, - Чарли поморщился. Ему было неприятен сам вопрос, но все же, он был необходим. – Билл. Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы гости вели себя, как альтер-личности?.. Не стадия слияния, не стадия контроля. Именно альтер-личность.  
Билл замолчал, явно пытаясь вспомнить хоть какой-нибудь подобный случай. Не то, чтобы Чарли поверил своему пассажиру, но необходимо проработать все варианты, прежде чем принимать окончательное решение. Билли молчал, женщина рядом с ним что-то ласково пропела.  
\- Нет. Такого не бывает. Либо симулянт, либо псих. В любом случае, избавься от девки, если она где-то рядом.  
\- Так и сделаю, и еще…  
Трубка замолчала, словно кто-то перерезал провод, а затем раздались короткие гудки. Чертовы деньги кончились, а перезванивать он все равно не собирался – Билл подтвердил его собственную теорию. По-хорошему надо было бы связать маленького ублюдка. По-хорошему, надо было выкинуть его где-нибудь по дороге, не церемонясь особо.  
Джейми сидел на кресле, настороженно наблюдая за тем, как он входит. Вымытый, без грязи на лице, он выглядел по-другому. Неожиданно старше, чем казалось на первый взгляд - около двадцати пяти, может, чуть меньше. Бледный, болезненный на вид, но неожиданно смазливый. Чарли всегда питал особую неприязнь к таким типам, словно от них можно было ждать самого плохого.  
Слишком непроницаемо-вежливое лицо, ничего не понять.  
У Риса же наоборот, на лице отчетливо читалась напряженность. Болезненное желание быть застреленным, похоже, прошло еще в машине – синяк на подбородке, кровоподтек на скуле, разбитый все-таки нос – и сейчас врожденное желание выжить любой ценой брало верх.  
Это было хорошее желание, Чарли понимал его.  
Слишком смазливый. Что ж, хотя бы сумеет хоть как-то найти себе денег.  
Чарли бросил ему покрывало, а сам лег, не раздеваясь. Он уже давно привык так спать.  
Щелкнул выключатель торшера и комната погрузилась в мрак.  
\- Я действительно опасен, - сказал ему Рис. В темноте голос опять звучал почти обиженно. Словно парню было необходимо, чтобы Чарли поверил в это.  
\- Спи.

 

5.  
Он проснулся, когда только начало светать. Лежал, закинув руки за голову, и пытался представить себе, каково бы было жить в одном месте. Получалось плохо.  
Большие шумные города он не любил, а жить в маленьком, подобном тому, откуда появился Рис, скучном аду, нисколько не прельщало. Чарли любил дорогу, прокладывая желтые кирпичи там, где ему хотелось побывать. Пора было отправляться в путь, в городок с идиотским названием и возможной работой.  
Рис лежал неподвижно, повернувшись к нему спиной и прижав колени к груди, стараясь, вероятно, сохранить побольше тепла. В комнате было стыло.  
\- Поднимай задницу, - Чарли рукой разминал шею, предчувствуя, что к вечеру она еще заболит. Это как профессиональные болезни: сифилис, например, вечная простуда, аллергия или такие вот растяжения мышц. Чарли, считай, еще повезло. – Отправляемся через пять минут. Отдашь ключ на ресепшн, а я пока куплю чего-нибудь перекусить.  
Плечи Риса слегка напряглись, как перед прыжком, но сам он не пошевелился.  
\- Я думал, тебе будет проще уйти, если я притворюсь спящим, - голос у него был совсем не сонный, и Чарли не понравилось, что этот ненормальный не спал какое-то время, лежал, возможно, вслушиваясь в его дыхание. Дожидался, пока он уйдет, оставив его здесь.  
\- Похоже, ты не умеешь ни думать, ни притворяться. Осталось четыре минуты.  
Скорее всего, Рис был прав, и лучше всего было оставить его здесь, чтобы каждый мог сделать вид, что так и надо. Наверное, Чарли стало интересно, что происходит в этой голове.  
Наверное, это пережитки детства, когда он никак не мог выкинуть из дома приблудившуюся больную собаку.  
В автомате на углу – тот зажевал монеты и не хотел работать, пока Чарли не долбанул ногой пару раз в металлический бок – он разжился чипсами и лимонадом. Никакого пива с утра, никакого алкоголя на работе. Черт возьми, ему было просто необходимо съесть чего-нибудь мясного, пока он не заработает себе язву на этой чертовой диете из полуфабрикатов.  
В этом тухлом городишке они зайдут в какую-нибудь закусочную, и Чарли купит себе здоровенный бифштекс, а Рис… Черт его дери.  
Ебнутую Элли нужно было оставить здесь.  
Рис стоял у машины, худой как жердь и сутулый, оглядывался по сторонам, словно ожидая нападения. Сколько времени его готовили к ритуалу сожжения? Гребаный Канзас, ты любишь дарить особые впечатления, не так ли?  
\- Лови, - Чарли бросил ему жестяные банки и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, когда парень без труда поймал их. Похоже, тот был вовсе не таким беспомощным, как казалось на первый взгляд. – Молодец.  
\- Куда ты едешь? – Рис щурился на блеклое еще солнце, пытался закрыться ладонью. Кровоподтек на скуле, нос цел, распухла разбитая нижняя губа, небольшой синяк на подбородке. Ничего особенного, могло быть хуже.  
\- Похоже, в город торчков. Не знаешь, чья идея была назвать поселение «Хэппивиль»?  
Рис усмехнулся – чуть поднялись уголки губ, плечи расслабились. Пожал плечами, почти сразу же вернув себе серьезный вид. Его глаза внимательно прошлись по Чарли, подмечая, вероятно, все детали. Тому было плевать: к чужому вниманию он уже давно успел привыкнуть.  
\- Будешь так пялиться – когда-нибудь получишь в глаз. Никто не будет с тобой церемониться, как я, - Чарли испортил предупреждение ухмылкой и открыл водительскую дверцу. – Садись.  
\- И все же, что в этом городе?  
\- Настоящие одержимые. По крайней мере, с вероятностью в десять процентов. Работа. Новый дом для тебя, - машина мягко тронулась, послушная его указаниям. Никогда не подводила.  
Рис хмурился и кусал губу, не обращая внимания на то, что корочка лопнула, и кровь начала течь по подбородку. Совершенно не приспособлен к самостоятельной жизни. Чарли подавил желание отвесить ему подзатыльник.  
\- Ты верующий?  
\- Прости?.. А. Да. В смысле…  
\- Давай начнем с чего-нибудь попроще. Расскажи о семье, потом – о том, как жил все это время, потом не забудь упомянуть причины, по которым ты, по твоим словам, одержим.  
\- А потом?..  
\- А потом второе свидание, кретин, - Чарли закатил глаза на удивленное выражение лица Риса. – Просто говори, так будет легче.  
Тот неосознанно сжал крестик левой рукой и отвернулся к окну, прежде чем начал говорить.  
\- На самом деле, я не такой уж и верующий. Скорее, это как стиль жизни. Когда ты впитываешь учение с молоком матери, и Бог окружает тебя во всем. Молись перед едой, молись перед сном, молись, когда тебе страшно, молись, когда тебе слишком хорошо. Вера это что-то привычное, как висящая в гостиной картина. Этот крестик я стал воспринимать в полной мере только после того, как стал одержим. Как?.. У мамы был друг – они трахались в подсобке, там, где распятие не висело.  
\- Дай угадаю. Ник.  
\- Да, - Рис бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд. – Дядя Ник, у него чудесная жена. Всегда угощала меня оладьями. По крайней мере, пока я не убил ее мужа. Я не знаю, как это происходило, - его голос стал бесцветным. – Потом рассказывала мать. Сказала, что я вошел в дом, стащил со стены дробовик отца и пришел в ее бар, наставив оружие на Томаса. Что я был чужим, что говорил что-то об овцах господних. Ник попытался остановить меня, как это бывает в вестернах. Героический посетитель спасает день. И я его поджег.  
\- Ты его что? – Чарли приподнял брови. – Достал откуда-то канистру бензина и чиркнул спичкой?  
\- Нет, - Рис впервые растянул губы в злом подобии улыбки, больше похожей на гримасу. – Я щелкнул пальцами, как фокусник, и Ник загорелся. Изнутри. Меня потом затащили в морг, чтобы я мог полюбоваться на дело рук своих. Ты когда-нибудь видел печеное яблоко? Он был похож на одно из них. Большое яблоко, ткни пальцем, и тоненькая кожура разойдется, обнажая плоть. Его глаза выкипели. А тогда я подошел к матери, застывшей за своей стойкой, и попросил ее налить мне что-нибудь покрепче. А потом вырубился. Или проснулся, как будет вернее?  
На какое-то время в машине повисло тягостное молчание, прежде чем Чарли выжал тормоз так резко, что Рис практически впечатался лицом в приборную доску. Если вся эта история правда, почему крестик не причиняет ему вреда? Конечно, никаких спецэффектов, как в дешевом кино, быть не должно, никакой шипящей кожи и пара, но очевидный дискомфорт тот должен чувствовать. Чарли наклонился к нему поближе и почувствовал, как Рис задержал дыхание. Никакого страха, но зрачки расширены. Внимательный, почти цепкий взгляд.  
Крестик был настоящим – серебряное изображение мертвого сына Божиего, быть может, лишь горячее чересчур.  
\- Ты меня застрелишь? – вблизи глаза Риса уже не казались такими выцветшими, как раньше.  
\- Нет, - Чарли резко отодвинулся от него и завел мотор. – Можешь позже прийти к шерифу и попросить его арестовать тебя за убийство.  
Ему было необходимо время, прежде чем нажать на курок. Время, доказательство и стопроцентная уверенность. Это было самое проигрышное дело, в какое он только мог вляпаться.

 

6.  
Риса Чарли оставил в ближайшей забегаловке, не глядя всунув ему в ладонь сотню долларов. Не густо, конечно, но и он не меценат. Никто не давал Элли денег, заколдованных бобов или волшебных грибов для того, чтобы ей было легко в волшебной стране.  
Деньги Рис принял практически безразлично, только смотрел чересчур внимательно. Так, что становилось даже неприятно, словно он, Чарли, сбил какую-то шавку на дороге и не остановился ей помочь, а переехал пару раз для того, чтобы убедиться, что ей конец. Паршивое ощущение, надо сказать.  
Тотошка не мучился долго, даю слово.  
\- Эй, Уэкс, - Рис, быть может, и ждал, что тот повернется, но Чарли даже не остановился. Концы надо обрубать сразу. - Спасибо.  
Надо было пристрелить его, думал Чарли в тот момент.  
Надо было сдать этого ебнутого на всю голову мальчишку шерифу.  
Надо было спеленать его и оставить под дверью психиатрической клиники.  
Вместо этого Чарли просто бросил придурка.  
Не его чертово дело.  
Его дело ждало двумя улицами дальше, в уютном домике, увитом плющом. Чем-то похож на старинный склеп, отметил про себя Чарли, стучась в резную дверь.  
Пряничный, мать его, домик.  
Открывшая женщина была сочна и красива для своих сорока, светилась каким-то умиротворением, словно за полчаса до его прихода на нее снизошла с небес Божья благодать, а Всевышний направил перст на нее и назвал самой преданной своей служкой.  
\- Я знала, что вы придете, - мягко сказала она, заправляя русую прядь за ухо. - Божий человек.  
Чарли недоверчиво приподнял брови, стараясь спрятать скептицизм поглубже. Что-что, а за проповедника его принять было сложно.  
\- Прошу прощения, - начал он галантно, потому что с женщинами это срабатывало. Каждая мечтала о том, чтобы ее миф о рыцаре обернулся правдой. - Вероятно, вы спутали меня...  
\- Нет, ну что вы, - она протянула к нему руки и застенчиво как-то дотронулась до воротника куртки. Чарли подавил в себе мгновенное желание отстраниться. Слишком близкий контакт порой был опасен, тем более, с женщинами. Мужчине можно было просто сломать пару пальцев, а пришедшие в ярость бабы становились неуправляемыми. - Вы Божий человек. Экзорцист.  
Позади нее в коридоре появилась девочка, лет тринадцати, может, чуть меньше. Никакой еще груди, очки в роговой оправе, высокий хвост. Прыщи на щеках, оттопыренные уши, слишком большие передние зубы.  
Она смотрела на него, чуть наклонив голову на бок, с интересом, словно никак не могла понять, что именно видит перед собой.  
\- Это Мэри, - хозяйка дома счастливо улыбнулась, заметив девочку позади. - Она и сказала мне про вас.  
\- Мамуль, не держи гостя на пороге, - Мэри подошла ближе, положила руку матери на плечо. - Принеси лимонада.  
\- Ох, что же я, - женщина суетливо задвигалась, освобождая ему дорогу. - Проходите. Я сейчас. Мэри, будь добра, покажи молодому человеку гостиную.  
Девочка кивнула, не сводя взгляда с Чарли, и не двинулась с места. Лишь нагнула голову чуть сильнее, прищурив глаза. Они казались огромными за линзами очков.  
\- Ты зря сюда пришел, - ее голос был слегка насмешливым. - Такие, как ты, уже ничем не помогут. Я тебя чувствую.  
Чарли никак не мог понять, что не так в этой девочке. Она была обычной, если, конечно, не брать в расчет чересчур наглую выебистость. Плохое воспитание.  
Никаких признаков одержимости, никаких бесов.  
\- Ты оставил ружье в машине, - бесстрастно прокомментировала она. - Я могу заорать, что ты меня насилуешь. Этот страшный дядя засунул мне свой член между ног.  
\- Что ты несешь, - Чарли не нравилась ситуация, в которой он оказался. Какой-то сумасшедший дом. Он припарковал машину на стоянке у забегаловки, и с какого-то хуя действительно оставил пистолет в бардачке. - Девочка...  
\- Ты опасен, - неожиданно выплюнула она с отвращением. - Не могу тебя убить.  
Женщина появилась на пороге кухни, неся поднос с печеньем и стаканом лимонада. Безмятежная, красивая, счастливая мать исцелившейся девочки, что молилась Богу день и ночь, чтобы тот вернул ее малышку.  
У Него всегда было извращенное чувство юмора.  
Второй рукой она держала дробовик.  
\- Что за...  
Мэри щелкнула пальцами, поднос упал за пол, пронзительно и тревожно зазвенел, стакан взорвался на сотни осколков, а ее мать обхватила дуло ружье губами в отвратительной пародии на минет.  
\- Разве это не возбуждает? - спросила Мэри, и щелкнула пальцами еще раз. Раздался громкий выстрел, и череп несчастной разнесло на куски. Раздробило, оставив на месте затылка мешанину костей, мозга и волос.  
Чарли успел лишь инстинктивно подхватить оседающую женщину почти у самого пола и перевел глаза на улыбающуюся девочку.  
\- Этот город, здесь, я так люблю этот город. Ружье в доме у каждого, - сказала она, прежде чем пронзительно закричала. Громко, тонко, голосом, полным ужаса. - Мамочка! Мама! Мама! Что вы делаете, кто вы такой, помогите!!  
Она оказалась у выхода быстрее, чем Чарли успел схватить ее за руку, распахнула ее нараспашку. В глаза ударил солнечный свет.  
\- Помогите! – закричала она еще громче. Где-то рядом послышались хлопки дверей. - Помогите, пожалуйста!  
Херова маленькая тварь, изумленно подумал Чарли. Маленькая ебнутая тварь, надо было просто свернуть ей шею.  
Кажется, куртка была безнадежно испорчена кровью.  
Он бросился к черному выходу, на ходу проклиная свою обычную осторожность.  
Оставить тачку подальше, чтобы не запалили номера, как предусмотрительно, Уэкс. И пистолет там же пусть полежит, быть может, простого Per signum crucis de inimicis nostris libera nos, Deus noster. Amen. хватит для того, чтобы помочь ей.  
Жевуны съели злую ведьму, потому что зло должно быть наказано, простого же убийцу они четвертуют, набьют гвоздями и повесят на место сбежавшего как-то пугала.  
\- Уэкс! - спрашивать, что здесь делает его джип с сидящим за рулем Рисом, Чарли не стал. Ему, честно говоря, было абсолютно плевать.  
\- Быстро, быстро, езжай, - он похлопал парня по плечу, оглядываясь на появляющихся позади людей. Действительно, у них были ружья.  
Ебнутый городок.  
Маленькая тварь.  
\- Знаешь, Джейми, у нас, похоже, входит в привычку вот так покидать города.  
Рис нервно усмехнулся, сжимая руками руль. Бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало, словно желал удостовериться, что с Чарли все в порядке.  
\- Ты собираешься возвращаться? - спросил он.  
\- Нет.  
Чарли не был ни героем, ни лицемером, но Риса, вероятно, это устраивало, потому что он удовлетворенно кивнул. С кем он, черт возьми, связался?

 

7.  
В машину Рис вернулся на две минуты позже выделенного ему времени и каким-то привычным движением отклонился от оплеухи. Слишком быстро учится.  
У Чарли была тысяча и одна причина выбросить его посреди дороги, но он не стал этого делать. Это можно назвать благодарностью, если желаете. Они не обсуждали эту тему, просто поехали вместе дальше, и Рис молчал какое-то время. У него это вообще получалось хорошо - знать, когда именно говорить. Чарли любил такое в людях.  
За пару часов легко узнать человека по тому, что он рассказывает о себе. Еще через некоторое время - пару дней, быть может, чуть больше - все можно перечеркивать большой жирной линией и составлять свой собственный, правдивый портрет.  
Некоторые люди пиздят даже не потому, что хотят этого. Неосознанное вранье - это нормально.  
Рис молчал. Смотрел перед собой, иногда скашивал глаза на Чарли - ненадолго, запомнив, вероятно, предупреждение не пялиться. Чарли никогда не думал, что заведет себе собаку, а о личном ненормальном даже как-то и мысли не было.  
Чертова девка, да что вообще происходит с этим миром? Какие-то особо сильные демоны устроили вечеринку и решили, что им не хватает баб? Зачем брать под контроль ту же Мэри? Где же обычная любовь покутить с шиком в теле какой-нибудь ебабельной красотки?  
\- Там на стене распечатка с твоим, между прочим, портретом, - Рис прижимал к тощей груди пакет с едой. Чарли чувствовал запах мяса, настоящего, черт возьми, мяса. Хороший мальчик.  
\- И как я выгляжу? - Чарли хмыкнул, требовательно протягивая руку. - Охуенно, да?  
\- Не совсем, им не удалось передать изюминку, - Рис прикусил нижнюю губу, и отвел глаза, словно стесняясь сказанного. На какое-то мгновение Чарли не поверил в то, что услышал. Этот маленький засранец прикалывался над ним и сейчас изо всех сдерживал расползающуюся по лицу улыбку. Однако почти сразу же Рис нахмурился. - Общие черты, конечно, но могут быть проблемы. Тебе лучше покинуть штат.  
\- Даже не перекусив?  
\- Тебе надо было ее убить.  
\- И тебе приятного аппетита, - чертовы бургеры. А ведь пахло настоящим мясом. - Надо научить тебя готовить.  
Какое-то время Рис переваривал эту реплику, пока не закатил раздраженно глаза. Это тоже хорошая реакция.  
\- Я всегда представлял себе экзорцистов по-другому.  
\- Я всегда верил, что демоны вселяются только в телок с клевыми сиськами. У тебя их нет.  
Рис с силой провел ладонью по лицу. Он явно не был голоден, или перекусил где-то по дороге. Глупый недоделок решил уморить себя голодом, похоже.  
Сейчас Чарли уже не думал о нем, как об Элли. Было что-то... вроде уважения. Или, быть может, благодарности. Из испуганного, ненормального и извращенного в своей логике ребенка Рис понемногу возвращался в свое, похоже, нормальное состояние.  
Умник, черт возьми. Смазливый умник.  
\- Телку можно было бы заставить отрабатывать бензин по-другому, - Чарли ухмыльнулся, когда Рис вспыхнул. Хренов пуританин, небось, в его мирке трахались лишь под одеялом и во тьме ночи. Это даже забавно. - Ты даже в этом бесполезен.  
\- Я не... Знаешь, забили, - Рис отвернулся к окну, показывая, что разговор окончен. - Куда мы едем?  
\- Один городок тут, по соседству. На выезде из штата. Нужно кое-что забрать.  
Кажется, Чарли упустил что-то важное. Ах да, конечно же.  
\- И никакого "мы", Джейми. Есть ты и есть я. Найдем тебе какое-нибудь местечко поприличнее и осядешь там.  
Рис опять прикусил губу. Отвратительная привычка, заставляющая собеседника отвлекаться на его рот.  
\- Из-за того, что я бесполезен?  
\- Из-за этого тоже.  
Пейзажи за окном практически не менялись - небольшие островки чахлой растительности.  
Чарли почти забыл, что кроме него в машине кто-то есть, и потому инстинктивно нажал на тормоза, когда на его колено легла чья-то горячая ладонь. Ремень безопасности выбил из него почти весь воздух, Риса швырнуло на приборную доску. Ах да, Риса.  
Точно. Он не один в машине.  
Какого, собственно говоря, хрена? Он сейчас выбьет из него всю дурь.  
Рис улыбался, широко и безмятежно, касаясь пальцем рассеченной брови. Струйка крови текла и из носа, и он просто слизал ее, не переставая улыбаться. Трахнутый на всю голову, зло подумал Чарли, касаясь его переносицы. Не сломана, но все еще впереди.  
\- Какого хуя, а?..  
Рис поднял на него взгляд. Он выглядел заинтересованно, словно увидел перед собой какую-то диковинку.  
\- Ты же давно не трахался, - у него вокруг глаз собирались маленькие морщинки, когда он улыбался. Отвратительно счастливо. - Да ладно тебе, Уэкс.  
Чарли коротко ударил его в подбородок. Опять же, не в полную силу.  
\- Я тебя изуродую, - сообщил он спокойно. - До неузнаваемости.  
\- Да ладно, - Рис откинул голову назад и расхохотался. Кровь на его губах выглядела практически неприлично. - Да неужели для тебя это так принципиально?.. Нет никакой разницы в том, кто отсасывает тебе.  
Отчего-то Уэкс все еще не мог ударить его. Даже выкинуть на дорогу не мог.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Ты его уже пожалел, - Рис презрительно скривился, заглядывая за ворот футболки. - Крестик. Как мило.  
\- Ты альтер-личность, - осознание этого факта было коротким и ярким, словно вспышка. Чарли захотелось влепить оплеуху самому себе. - Ты же всего лишь придаток, ты осознаешь это?  
\- Твои познания в психологии скудны, - Рис - то, что было им - хмыкнул. - Я предпочитаю слово "кукловод".  
\- Чего тебе надо? - теперь понять причину того, почему Чарли никак не мог его ударить посильнее, было легче. Он всегда инстинктивно чувствует, если что-то идет не так.  
\- Познакомиться. Ты расстроил малыша Джимми, и он чувствует себя лишним. Он так хочет тебе понравиться, знаешь?.. Я могу заставить его с тобой переспать, если хочешь. Он даже не будет ничего помнить.  
Чарли передернуло. Такое же ощущение, как при общении с одержимыми, только никакой жалости, лишь отвращение и злость.  
Это не одержимость. Потому что если это она, в данном конкретном случае может помочь лишь пуля, пущенная в висок.  
\- Ты интересен ему. Ты интересен мне, - Рис наклонился к нему близко-близко, погладил большим пальцем по щеке. Чарли не стал отдергивать голову, потому что не видел смысла в этом жесте. - Это было бы весело. Отгадывать, - он закрыл глаза, давая Чарли время разглядеть глубокие синяки под глазами.  
Не спал.  
Когда Рис снова посмотрел на него, во взгляде его плескалось сонливая растерянность, сменившаяся изумлением. Испугом. Он отдернул руку, и буквально вжался в дверцу, инстинктивно вытирая рукавом нос, и сразу же пачкая ткань в кровь.  
\- Что случилось? - паника в его голосе была практически животной, и Чарли точно знал, что ему ответить.  
Правду, черт бы его подрал.  
\- Ты задремал. Под машину полезла какая-то песчаная тварь, и я на автомате попытался затормозить, - Чарли никак не собирался объяснять, что делала рука Риса на его лице. - Тебе необходимо пристегиваться и прекратить вести себя, как баба.  
Да, мужик, ты просто охуенен. Просто охуенен.

 

8.  
Рис дремал, прижавшись щекой к столу, тарелка перед ним была пуста. Полчаса назад Чарли просто поставил порцию перед ним и выжидательно приподнял левую бровь, но парнишка спорить не стал. Он держался несколько настороженно, словно ожидая оплеухи или окрика, и беспокойство его лишь росло с каждой минутой. Это невероятно раздражало.  
Они прождали в забегаловке почти три часа, за окном успело стемнеть, и Рис начал клевать носом - непривычный плотный ужин, мерный гул голосов над головой и мягкая музыка из радиоприемника. Его успокаивало все то, что заставляло Чарли держаться настороже.  
Официантка осторожно убрала грязную посуду и принесла еще одну чашку кофе, бросив на Риса жалостливый взгляд. Тот действительно чем-то напоминал тощего, выброшенного на улицу пса. Так и есть, Тотошка, неустанно стороживший двери психушки, в которой была заперта девочка Элли. Говорят, она утопила старушку, за которой приглядывала за пять баксов в день, чтобы добраться до пары серебряных башмачков.  
Риса невозможно было освободить молитвой, да и помогала она, если уж быть совсем честным, не многим. Проблема Чарли была в том, что он не верил в подобную хренотень. В том смысле, что не верил в нее, как в кару Божью. Если уж раскрывать карты до конца, то и в Него он не верил, такие вот дела. Отчего-то не было никакого озарения в высшую силу после всего того дерьма, что он успел насмотреться. Так, мелкие сущности, некоторым из них было любопытно, некоторым скучно. Никто не хотел завоевывать землю, никто не хотел уничтожать человечество. Кроме самих людей, конечно же.  
Молитвами да проложим дорогу из желтого кирпича, вот только не забудем выбрать правильное направление.  
\- Пригляди за моим спутником, милочка, - Чарли, оглядевшись по сторонам, вложил в руку девушки двадцать баксов. Чертов Рис заебется отрабатывать деньги, которые Чарли потратил на него. Точно надо будет научить готовить. - Скажи ему, что я скоро буду.  
Десять минут неспешного шага, пистолет за поясом. Чарли умеет учиться на собственных ошибках.  
Открывшая ему дверь девушка молча отступила назад. У нее строгое лицо, практически черные глаза и высоко убранные волосы. Когда-то давно - еще когда Чарли верил в хороший конец - он сражался за нее, не позволив себе лишить ее жизни.  
\- Слышал, у вас в городе творятся страшные вещи, - Чарли взвел курок, не спуская с нее взгляда. - Череда странных смертей. Чью-то голову набили иголками, кому-то вырезали сердце. Любимая книга Элли.  
\- Если ты выстрелишь в меня, привлечешь внимание, - она приветливо улыбалась ему, словно видя старого друга. - Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?  
\- И как давно?  
\- Ты же умный, Чарли, - его имя прозвучало в ее исполнении слишком уж грязно. Отвратительно пошло, как нечто дурное. - Там, знаешь ли, смертельно скучно. Но ты можешь не винить себя, ты тогда изгнал того демона. Мелкая бесполезная тварь.  
\- Я никого не изгонял, - Чарли принял этот факт, как само собой разумеющееся. Возможно потому, что в глубине души всегда подозревал это. - Это невозможно. Вопрос веры, да?  
Она подошла совсем близко, положив ладони ему на лицо. Маленькая девочка, рыдавшая от облегчения на его плече пять лет назад. Ее никогда и не было.  
\- Ты даже пристрелить меня не можешь, - она аккуратно провела пальцем по стволу пистолета. - Скажи, отчего все так уверены, что вера спасет их? Присаживайся.  
Она щелкнула пальцем, и к нему подъехал стул, как в дешевой цирковой программе. Чарли знал, что ему необходимо было выстрелить.  
Там, снаружи, его ждал Рис, который бережно носил внутри себя подобную тварь. Самая старая мудрость - необходимо пристрелить кого-то раньше, чем успеешь привязаться.  
\- Маленькая Элли считала, что она является причиной развода родителей и каждый вечер молила своего Бога, чтобы те сошлись обратно, - она скрылась на кухне на несколько секунд, вернувшись оттуда с большим ножом. - Скажи, откуда вы, люди, взяли, что вера спасет вас?  
Она присела рядом с ним, доверительно глядя снизу вверх.  
\- Я припасла для тебя сердце, - Чарли поднял пистолет и вжал в переносицу. - Самое лучшее сердце. Не глупи. Ты же знаешь, ты не сможешь убить меня. Я твоя Элли.  
Чарли думал, что привязанности делают его слабее. Что некоторых собак действительно стоит переезжать. Когда-то давно это была первая девчушка, которую он спас. Ей было четырнадцать, и на столике рядом лежал "Волшебник страны Оз".  
Чарли нажал на курок, не сомневаясь.  
Первая из возможных. Он проверит всех, кого оставил, и завершит начатое, пусть это будет одним из самых невыгодных его дел. Эта девка не его Элли. Его спит в закусочной где-то в центре, и, наверное, ему стоит поторопиться.

 

9.  
Рис практически не спал - дремал, проваливался в сон, но мгновенно просыпался, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам, словно больной пес. Если бы Чарли был неопытнее, он решил бы, что тот боится его.  
\- Всегда думал, что ездить на машине - увлекательное занятие, - Рис вытер тыльной стороной ладони пот, повернулся к Чарли, скользнул по нему внимательным взглядом, словно тщательно подбирал слова. Словно ночью, вместо того, чтобы спать, подыскивал темы для разговоров. - Только вот все это хрень. Задница болит, спина ноет, жарко и вообще.  
\- И вообще, говоришь, - Чарли хмыкнул. - Почему бы тебе не подремать на заднем сиденье, принцесса?  
Рис криво улыбнулся, машинально провел рукой по волосам. Выглядел он, конечно, не самым лучшим образом. Кажется, утром его рвало возле туалета закусочной, где они останавливались перекусить.  
\- Если ты будешь так ссать, что потеряешь контроль, - Чарли, даже не глядя, почувствовал, как тот напрягся, - то ты его точно потеряешь.  
Рис так сильно сжал челюсти, что скулы на его лице обострились еще больше. В такие моменты он начинал напоминать скелет, обтянутый кожей. Конечно же, он не желал говорить об этом.  
\- Ты мне не мамочка.  
\- Потому что не хотел сжечь тебя на костре? Это уж точно, - Чарли захотелось остановить машину и с силой приложить мальчишку головой о приборную доску. Лучше не один раз.  
Машины было жаль.  
\- Нет уж, - Рис зло скривился, схватив его за локоть. - Лучше притворяться, что ничего не было, да? Что я нормальный. Что могу держать это под контролем.  
Чарли мог бы сломать ему запястье - очень легко. Достаточно знать, в каком именно месте надавить, так, чтобы боль была непрекращающейся.  
\- Я, блядь, каждую ночь...  
\- Молишься, - Чарли практически выплюнул это слово, ударив по тормозам. - Молишься, смакуешь свои страхи, "ах, бедный я, бедный, во мне есть какая-то блядская червоточина, излечи меня, боженька, и я стану таким же, как и раньше.". Не станешь, черт бы тебя побрал, - ему приходилось контролировать свой голос, а это было не очень хорошо. Это значило, что ублюдок все-таки вывел его из себя. Те, кто ему безразличны, не были способны на такое. - Оно так и происходит, мелкий ты сучонок, твоя вина и есть то, что тебя губит. Сиди, - он резко схватил Риса, пытавшегося расстегнуть ремень безопасности. - Сидеть.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что я, - Рис осекся и замолчал, упрямо глядя лишь перед собой. Он был зол, он был зол настолько, что даже Чарли с его толстокожестью чувствовал его напряжение. Злость - это хорошо. Злость дает силу идти дальше, рвать глотки и не опускать руки. Злость дает силу действовать всем наперекор.  
Рис заговорил только на подъезде к какому-то мотелю на отшибе. Его голос звучал отстраненно и сдержанно, словно ему пришлось проглотить добрый мешок ругани. Хотя, так ведь оно и было.  
\- Почему же ты не веришь в силу молитв, а, Уэкс? - кажется, он не ждал ответа. Точно не ждал. Всего лишь хотел сказать что-нибудь острое... Отравить и без того плотную тишину.  
\- Я как-то видел, как толпа верующих растерзала больную эпилепсией девчонку, чтобы принести жертву Богу. Прикольное было зрелище, тебе бы понравилось. Кровь, куски одежды, крики.  
Рис не смотрел на него, крепко сжимая руки в кулаки.  
\- Это как если бы тебя поджарили на костре, только ни за что. Под звуки молитв, - Чарли свернул на парковку, осветив фарами выщербленный бордюр. - Знаешь, почему я считаю, что подобное - не мое ебаное дело?  
\- Потому что ты не можешь это контролировать, - не глядя на него, пробормотал Рис.  
\- Бинго, умник, - Чарли бросил ему бумажник. - Иди сними номер.  
Есть определенное извращение в том, чтобы прикрываться религией. Чарли смотрел на то, как зябко поводит плечами Рис, двигаясь в сторону стеклянных дверей. Нельзя сказать, что он не верил в Бога. Скажем так, он не верил в то, что преподносили всяким идиотам в качестве причины, по которой можно убивать.  
Девчушке было лет двенадцать, не больше. Она билась в судорожном припадке, поднимая облако пыли, а ее родители в ужасе пятились дальше, крестясь. Бог наказывал их ребенка, чье тело было одержимо.  
Бог словно дал им лицензию на отстрел неугодных.  
\- Тебе надо поспать, - Чарли забрал у вернувшегося к машине Риса ключи и двинулся в сторону двери с номером двенадцать. - Иначе ты двинешься.  
Тот молчал, низко опустив голову, двигался ровно на полтора шага позади и думал над чем-то своим. Совершенно ебнутый, на всю голову, вынес окончательный вердикт Чарли. Хотя с другим он бы не смог провести столько времени вместе, не выбросив по дороге.  
Он слишком устал, чтобы думать о чем-то еще. Рис сумеет справиться с оружием, если будет такая необходимость. Чарли привык доверяться интуиции, и сейчас вокруг было спокойно, потому он мог позволить себе просто заснуть.  
\- Эй, - матрас рядом скрипнул, и Чарли раздраженно заворчал, разглядывая присевшего рядом Риса. - Можно?..  
Он пах мылом, едким застаревшим потом и животным, диким страхом, и разглядывал лицо Чарли с необыкновенной внимательностью. Был готов сразу же уйти, по первому требованию, словно была какая-то разница в том, кто лежит рядом в этом сраном мотеле.  
\- Спи, - Чарли положил ладонь ему на плечо, заставляя лечь. Рис был непривычно-худым, в нем не было ничего от пухлых девчушек, рядом с которым обычно засыпал Чарли.  
Пожалуй, это ему нравилось.  
\- Я, - Рис заворочался рядом, и возмущенно задохнулся, когда оказался вжатым лицом в диван. Тяжелая рука на его пояснице не давала шанса даже шевельнутся. - Эй.  
\- Спи, - сказал Чарли, даже не потрудившись притворяться сонным. Спать рядом с мужчиной было некомфортно, непривычно, но в этом не было ничего неправильного. В конце концов, это был всего-навсего Рис, одержимый, ебнутый Рис, который едва ли не впервые за неделю, наконец, расслабился.  
Тогда, в машине, альтер-эго предлагало Чарли трахнуть это тело. Сейчас, лежа рядом, Чарли подумал, что в этом предложении было свое рациональное зерно.  
Хуже всего было то, что эта мысль его даже не обеспокоила.

 

10.  
Рис спал только рядом с ним. Это превращалось в своеобразный ритуал - достаточно было Чарли встать ночью, чтобы отлить, дыхание парня становилось неровным и он приоткрывал глаза, и расслаблялся только тогда, когда Уэкс возвращался.  
Честно говоря, Чарли еще ни с одним человеком не спал так долго, и было в этом какой-то своеобразное чувство юмора - Рис был ходячей бомбой с часовым механизмом, готовой взорваться в любой момент.  
Рис был тем, кому нельзя было доверять, кого надо было пристрелить по первой же просьбе, словно загнанную лошадь. Да только тогда он не был загнан, а сейчас Чарли просто не мог. Привык.  
\- Ты ее убил? - Рис спросил это во время завтрака, прервав рассказ о детстве. У него даже голос не изменился, когда он задал этот вопрос, отхлебнув диетическую коку.  
Чарли не нужно было уточнять, кого именно. Элли.  
\- Да, - он пожал плечами. Оказалось, что говорить об этом было гораздо легче, чем нажимать на курок. Словно рассказывать что-то, что он видел со стороны. - Прочитал отходную.  
\- Ты поступил правильно, - голос Риса звучал устало и жестко. - И так же поступишь со мной, когда я потеряю контроль окончательно.  
\- Ладно, - Чарли поморщился. Подобные патетические разговоры с утра были похуже изжоги. - Можешь жрать молча?  
\- Нет, - Рис схватил его за запястье, не отводя взгляда. - Пообещай.  
\- Я тебе сейчас руку сломаю, - ласково выполнил просьбу - приказ, блядь! - Чарли. - В трех местах.  
Рис улыбнулся, убирая руку, но упрямо поджал нижнюю губу. Пустые слова, черт возьми, ну конечно же, Чарли выпустит ему в висок пулю.  
Если понадобится.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что я заслужил это, - Рис пробормотал это сонно, вжимаясь лицом в его плечо. Парня это словно успокаивало - Знаешь, каждому ведь воздается за дела его...  
Больше всего Чарли хотелось ответить Рису оплеуху, но он сдержался и лишь потрепал по волосам.  
Они были на границе штатов, в дне езды от родного города Риса, и тот выглядел не самым лучшим образом. Чрезмерный самоконтроль в его случае был слишком губительным. Чарли, какой ты мудак, подумал чистильщик, этот мальчишка делает из тебя бабу. Какой же ты еблан, решил он окончательно, сдвигая руку на шею Риса. Тот был горячий, словно печка, и не сводил с Чарли настороженного взгляда. Твою мать, что ты творишь, то, что тебе предлагали, это...  
Рис подвинулся к нему сам, не спуская внимательного взгляда, словно боялся сделать что-то не так. Это была прекрасная возможность перевести все в шутку, в нездоровую блядскую шутку, объяснив все теплом чужого тела и не сходящим напряжением. После стресса нужно трахаться, так уж завела матушка-природа. Кто он, чтобы идти ей наперекор.  
Это было непривычно. Чересчур неудобно. Чересчур... хорошо.  
Рис тихо выдыхал в подушку, кусал костяшки пальцев и подавался назад, так, что лопатки у него сводило. Весь тощий, взъерошенный, состоящий из углов, он дрожал так сильно, что Чарли хотелось похлопать его по плечу, эй, все будет хорошо, чувак. Я, честно говоря, даже ебал тебя не в полную силу. Я вроде как о тебе забочусь.  
\- Уэкс, - выдохнул Рис едва слышно, и голос его был практически сломлен. - Господи.  
Они лежали рядом, лежали молча, и Чарли, честно говоря, думал, что ничего ведь в принципе не изменилось. Они остались такими же, какими и были, трах не стал ни панацеей, ни отравой. Быть может, стало немного легче. Самую малость легче.  
\- Эй, Уэкс, - плечи Риса расслабились, а сам он приподнялся на локтях, улыбаясь почти счастливо. Склонился так низко, что касался его носа своим. - Знаешь, какая именно вина гложет малыша Риса?  
Он резко подался вперед и ударил дернувшегося было Чарли лбом в переносицу с такой силой, что тот отключился.  
\- Влечение к мужчинам.  
И тот, кто был Рисом, поднялся с кровати, вытирая капающую из носа кровь.

 

11.  
Наверное, вся херня была в том, что он проснулся. Понимаете, логично предположить, что если тебя вырубает одержимый, он прикончит тебя, пока ты будешь в отключке. Рис же просто забрал его деньги и ключи от машины. И будь проклят Чарли, но он знал, куда направляется маленький говнюк. День езды, не больше. У Риса фора в пару часов, а значит, есть большая вероятность того, что он приедет на веселое кострище. Если, конечно, демон не захочет подождать его. А он захочет. Показать деяние рук своих, величие, на которое не способен смертный.  
Чарли с силой провел рукой по лицу, приказывая себе собраться и действовать. Пистолет, из которого заботливо достали пули, лежал на небольшом столике. Очень мило с его стороны, решил Чарли, натягивая штаны, и проверяя внутренний карман, в котором всегда была мелочь. Клал медяки на глаза мертвецам, скорее из дани уважения, чем из веры во что-то. Медяки и пули, просто так, на случай пиздеца, который всегда появляется, стоит только дождаться.  
Один день пути. Добрался он, конечно, с опозданием.  
В городе было тихо, словно все умерли. Словно просто исчезли, побросав все вещи и дома, забыв запереть за собой двери. На центральной площади сегодня жгут ведьм, друг, на центральной площади будут пляски, приходи посмотреть на это.  
Чарли шел по пыльным улицам, ощущая себя участником эксперимента. Эдакий отстроенный для ядерных испытаний городок, готовый взорваться с минуты на минуту. Только на окраине брошен его джип, а еще до слуха доносится гул. Разъяренный испуганный улей жужжит в гнезде, которое мальчишка засмолил со всех сторон, чтобы поджечь ради шутки. Запертая высокая церковь, заколоченные ставни и двери, а внутри - проклятия, мольбы, тонкий заунывный женский плач. Выпусти нас, выпусти нас, выпусти нас. Пчелы больше не кажутся опасными, ими движет страх, а собственное всесилие... оно опьяняет.  
Чарли не спешил подходить к дверям - слишком опасно. Представление не начинается лишь потому, что нет зрителей, а сейчас он пришел. Оно ждало его, притаилось где-то рядом в тени, наслаждаясь его реакцией.  
\- Джимми, - Чарли мысленно сосчитал пули, заряженные в пистолет. Не хотелось их использовать хотя бы потому, что было жалко. Искать новые, конечно же. - Выходи.  
\- Уэкс, - он мягко вышел из тьмы, приветственно подняв левую руку вверх. - Я уж заждался тебя, друг.  
Правой он держал за волосы свою мать, стискивая пальцы с такой силой, что она беззвучно захлебывалась криком. Он ее не тронул, ни одной раны, ни одного синяка или кровоподтека. Больше всего Чарли не хотелось бы, чтобы сейчас он принимал желаемое за действительное.  
\- Слегка задержался по дороге, - Чарли пожал плечами. - Знаешь, довелось провести какое-то время в отключке.  
Рис ухмыльнулся и прикусил губу, как прикусывал ее он настоящий, если такой когда-то и был.  
\- Познакомься, это мать Джимми. Редкая дрянь, конечно, но он ее любит. Не могу поступить с ней, как с остальными, - Рис небрежно кивнул в сторону церкви, и поднял женщину выше. - Поздоровайся с Чарли, матушка.  
\- Это все ты, - выплюнула она, скривившись от боли. - Если бы ты дал его убить...  
\- Нет, мелкая ты сучка, - Рис с нежностью поцеловал ее в лоб. - Это не он. Это ты. Ты заставила сына чувствовать вину за то, каков он есть, ты позволила мне забрать его у тебя.  
\- Отпусти ее, - Чарли шагнул вперед, но Рис предупреждающе поднял руку.  
Где-то в здании в смертельной агонии закричала женщина, словно ее выворачивало наизнанку. Хотя, быть может, так оно и было. Чарли остановился на месте, чувствуя, как пот щекочет нос. Эта ситуация была слишком проигрышной. Со всех сторон, куда ни погляди.  
\- Я поеду с тобой, Уэкс, обещаю, - Рис стоял напротив, расслабленный, не сдерживаемый ничем и никем, и улыбался почти с нежностью. - Я даже верну тебе Риса, чтобы ты мог играть с ним, если хочешь. Троим нам будет хорошо.  
\- Джимми, - Чарли говорил жестко, - послушай меня...  
\- Он тебя не слышит, - Рис повысил голос, его лицо исказилось от злости. - Говори со мной.  
Рядом с ними загорелось дерево. Ебаное дерево вспыхнуло, словно сухое бревно, превратилось в факел, опасно затрещало. Женщина в руках Риса забилась с утроенной силой, пытаясь вырваться из его рук, и плюхнулась лицом в асфальт, когда тот равнодушно ослабил пальцы.  
\- Ты нечестивый, - она выплюнула эти слова вместе с кровью, даже не трудясь вытереть разбитое лицо. - Мерзкий...  
Рис скучающе ударил ее ногой под живот, заставляя скорчиться от боли. Заставляя выглядеть еще более беспомощной.  
\- Дай нам благословение, матушка, - женщина одарила Чарли ненавидящим взглядом, ее знакомые линялые синие глаза заставили его почувствовать себя дурно.  
Вот только это не была его вина. Он принимал участие во всем этом, но никогда, никогда не был виноват. Как и Рис. Настоящий Рис.  
\- Рис, маленький ты уебок, - Чарли шагнул вперед, не обращая внимания на злой взгляд на лице того. - Какого хрена? Скажи мне, приятно баюкать собственную вину, прятаться за ней?  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Зассал того, что будет после? Думаешь, что-нибудь бы изменилось? Запели бы птички и мир стал цветным? Так вот - нихуя. Мир остался таким же дерьмом, как и раньше. Ничего не изменилось.  
\- Не смей, - Рис достал из-за пояса пистолет, его же пистолет. - Быть может, на тебя не действует моя сила, но застрелить я тебя могу.  
\- Он просто зассал, - Чарли с холодным удовольствием видел, как выводит из контроля демона. Ему не хотелось стрелять. Еще не время. Ему вообще не хотелось сейчас стрелять. - Потому и молился, потому и прятался, позволяя тебе взять вверх.  
Крыша церкви загорелась сразу в нескольких местах, и панический гул превратился в крики ужаса. Нетнетнетнетнет. Ему нужно пристрелить Риса, пристрелить, как Элли. Спасти многие жизни ценой одной.  
Еще рано.  
\- Рис, - его тон больше походил на команду. - Подойди ко мне.  
Сначала Чарли казалось, что он сейчас выстрелит. Выстрелит ему прямо меж глаз. По крайней мере, палец Риса все это время был на спусковом крючке. Но тот опустил оружие и подошел ближе, хотя его всего трясло.  
\- Он не сможет долго удерживать контроль, - с ненавистью проговорил он, когда Чарли забирал из его рук пистолет. - Рано или поздно ты его потеряешь.  
\- Спасибо за беспокойство, - Чарли прижал Риса к себе, заставив уткнуться носом в куртку. Это как сидеть рядом с опасным животным, способным в одно мгновение сбросить с себя гипноз и убить тебя. - Просто рядом со мной бесполезно чувствовать вину.  
\- Ты всегда будешь гадать, кого трахаешь, - Рис усмехнулся и изо всех сил вцепился в Чарли. - Всегда.  
Парня трясло, буквально ломало на части, Чарли же держал его, вспоминая старую шотландскую сказку о перевертыше, которого сумели удержать в руках. Спустя какое-то мгновение Рис обмяк, потеряв сознание.  
Женщина, его мать, подошла к ним совсем близко, покачиваясь от боли.  
\- Дура, - Чарли хотелось рявкнуть на нее, но получилось скорее устало. - Открывай двери, дай людям...  
\- Ты должен убить его, - она вцепилась в Чарли, не сводя взгляда с сына. - Убить его, пока он... он. Так будет лучше.  
\- Выпускай людей, - Чарли отпихнул ее подальше, подхватывая Риса на плечо. Им необходимо было валить отсюда. - Я сам разберусь, что и когда мне делать.  
За спиной раздавались крики, двери, не сдерживаемые больше дьявольской силой, трещали под ударами обезумевшей от страха паствы.  
Чарли тащил свою ношу к брошенной машине, не уверенный в том, кого увидит, когда Рис очнется. Жизнь все такое же дерьмо, быть может, еще хуже. Но они ведь все еще живы.

 

Эпилог.  
Они сидели в очередном блядском кафе, в котором не подавали мяса. Чарли уже тошнило от бургеров.  
\- Эй, принцесса, - в ответ на это Рис лишь закатил глаза и прицельно пнул его под столом в голень. - Твою мать.  
Рис не выглядел больше затравленным. Настороженность осталась, но это было здоровое чувство.  
\- Я обещаю, - встретив его взгляд, Рис едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул. Одержимость была второй его проблемой, сразу после ебнутости, стоило признать. - Кстати, меня зовут Чарли.


End file.
